


All I Want for Christmas Is You

by Mandisa (ehryniewi)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Community: yuugiouxmasfic, F/M, Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/Mandisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuka receives a gift from Yami no Bakura and reflects on her relationship with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ford Prefect (gaijin-chan.livejournal.com)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ford+Prefect+%28gaijin-chan.livejournal.com%29).



> written for yuugiouxmasfic's week 2 prompt - ribbons and bows

Memories. Love. Dreams. Wishes. My Christmas list. Brother thinks I’m crazy. “You’re in love with a fucking psychopath!”

I just have to stare at my overprotective Oniisama, “Language, Jou! …So, he’s good to me, in his own way.”

Honestly, I like his sarcasm. I like the way he sees everything with such an arrogant cynicism. Maybe he will hurt me; his words cut… But somehow, I see something in him no one else sees. I think, being without my sight for such a long time, I’ve developed the ability to really see people. He’s lonely; he doesn’t have a family. Sure, he pretends he does not need anyone. He claims he’s best on his own. Inside, I think he’s trying to find himself. We all are.

Right now, it’s the day before Christmas. I love this new dress mom gave me. It’s so pretty. And Anzu helped me make a headband to match. It’s a two piece dress, a sweater top and a skirt. The sweater’s cream with golden wreathes. The skirt is red with gold trim and lining. Mom had it customized so the slit in the back is lined underneath, probably to appease Jou. Who says he doesn’t like anyone looking at his sister like that… The headband is a wide ribbon, tied into a bow with a bell and sprig of holly. Mom thinks I look really good. It makes me look a little older, but I like that. I’m tired of being called little.

Jou stared at me when I went downstairs so we could go to Seto’s house for the party. I think he realized how much I'm growing up. Seto's house is the biggest area to gather, so everyone goes there. I’m still awkward around everyone. It’s been a long time since we’ve all had a get-together when someone wasn’t dueling.

At Seto’s, I spotted him easily. Tall, but not the tallest; lean but with a ragged build, hisspiky off-white almost grey hair shaped almost in a floppy version of devil’s horns. But I stood off to the side, wondering if he’d come to me. The radio changed…I listened, singing softly to myself, waiting. Finally, he began to walk over. He pretended to ignore me standing alone. When he was sure no one was watching, he came closer. “Shizuka.” It wasn’t a question or a command. I nodded. I looked up into his narrow brown eyes as he took two steps closer. Jou would say too close, but I honestly didn’t care. Watching me, I saw a glint of something, whatever strange emotion he feels for me, as he presented me with a box. “Open it.” He commanded, then amended it, “…Ryou said I should get something for Christmas for you.” He didn’t seem to enjoy saying that. But that was his way of affection; he never said anything emotionally unless he was angry. Sometimes, people ask me if he even has a heart…I don’t know why they worry so much. He’s good. I know he is. Dangerous, but good. I smiled a little, the colors fit my boyfriend so much. Deep blue-nearly black with silver snowflakes. The shiny ribbon just gave more to the fact that he was the one giving this to me, not Ryou. I tugged the ribbon, ripped the paper carefully. Opening, the box, I smiled, “It’s beautiful.” “It’s a replica of an Egyptian princess’ necklace. Malik chipped in to help me buy it.” He helped me hook it around my neck. “Thank you, Bakura.” Without looking at me, he began to walk away.

“WAIT!” I called and he turned. “Bakura…I didn’t need a gift…All I wanted..” Four steps closer, I was much closer than Jou would have wanted me to be with this supposed crazy freak. Any closer and I would be stepping on his feet. I still did not care; there was something I had to say. He shook his head and ran a hand through my hair, while I looked up in his narrow eyes, searching them for something…Without words, I stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Stepping back, he looked at me oddly, then stalked off. To myself, I murmured, “All I want for Christmas is you…”


End file.
